


Vines

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vines, and Tony veing confused as hell, just for fun, just peter referencing vines, really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Exactly what you'd expect
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Kudos: 94





	1. This Bitch Empty

**Author's Note:**

> (:

Tony is completely emerged in his work as he tinkers with one of his Iron Man suit legs. Peter is sitting next to him, doing homework and sipping on a Coke.

Peter stops reading as he realizes It's empty. Then his face lights up as He looks at it.

"This bitch empty!" He exclaims.

Tony looks up from his work on the suit leg and looks at Peter puzzled, brows furrowing in confusion.

"What?" Tony asks, seemingly unheard by the teenager.

"YEeT!" Peter yells loudly throwing the aluminum can forcefully to the other side of the room where it chrashes into the wall before falling onto the ground.

Tony hopes it didn't dent the wall. Who knows what Peter can do with his super strength?

"What the fuck?"

Peter's head spins around to look at the inventor. His cheeks flush as he looks at the confused man.

"I'll pick it up," Peter mumbles before getting up from the chair.


	2. Why The Fuck Would I Say Printer?

"Toss me my keys," Tony says to Peter, taking a last look at some papers on his desk as he puts on his blazer.

Tony jumps, startled, as something hits the ground beside him and breaks into a million pieces. That something being an old microwave, which he has no idea how Peter aquired one.

"Fucking christ, Peter! I said my keys," Tony says, looking wide eyed at the teenager with his hand on his chest.

Peter looks at him innocently, shrugging as if he did nothing wrong.

"I thought you said printer," He says.

Tony gapes at him, speechless, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why the fuck would I say--" Tony stops himself. "Peter, that's not even a printer--"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
